Smoczy Szczyt
Informacje Położony wysoko u podnóży gór Smoczy Szczyt to najstarszy kraj na południowym kontynencie (zaraz obok Imperium Słońca). Temperatura zawsze jest tu niska a na północy oraz od wybrzeża śnieg leży prawie przez cały rok. Jednolity, skalisty krajobraz i szare równiny to stałe widoki w tych stronach, dopiero na południu kraju można trafić na lasy. Na chłodnych pustkowiach można tu znaleźć wiele ruin i pozostałości po kulturze "smoczych wieków". Równie stałym widokiem tu są smoki oraz mamuty. Zaglądając do dowolnego większego miasta można zaobserwować surową i bardzo starą architekturę pamiętającą czasy jeszcze z przed powstania smoczego rowu. Smoki ogólnie są tu dość popularnym motywem, zarówno ozdobnym jak i kulturowym (obchodzi się tu wiele świąt z nimi związanych) popularne są też polowania na smoki. Jest to również jedno z najbardziej uduchowionych królestw jeżeli chodzi o wiarę w smoki Shinzoku czego dowodem są cztery wielkie świątynie rozmieszczone po kraju. Lokacje Miasta: Asshara - Daleko na północy Smoczego Szczytu znajduje się ubogie miasto zbudowane wokół starej smoczej świątyni, przerobionej na klasztor. Nazwano je Asshara na cześć wspaniałej smoczej kapłanki ze Smoczej Bieli. Wiecznie ośnieżone "białe miasto" to bardzo spokojne i ciche miejsce, ludzie są tu dla siebie mili i małomówni. Jest to wyjątkowo uduchowione miejsce, często można tu natrafić na mnichów z klasztoru przechadzających się po mieście. Tuż przed klasztorem znajduje się świątynia oraz plac wokół którego znajdują się rozmaite stoiska i sklepy w tym zakład Pantokratixa, niegdyś sławnego druida ze Smoczego Szczytu. Mamy tu też całkiem popularny zakład złotniczy "Złoty Smok". Atmosferę w mieście umila mała karczma "Prochy Smoków" gdzie choć wesoło to również panuje cicha i spokojna atmosfera. Plan Miasta Karth - Leżące na równinie nieopodal lasów miasto Karth to prawdziwa osobliwość. Plan miasta jest cokolwiek bezsensowny i niepraktyczny przez co łatwo się tam zgubić. Jest to też miasto o najwyższej przestępczości co również zawdzięcza bezsensownym uliczkom i zakrętom w których łatwo się skryć lub napaść kogoś kto zabłądził. Nawet plac jest umiejscowiony i zbudowany tak że równie dobrze mogło by go nie być. Mimo tego reputację miasta ratują solidne trunki i karczmy z ludźmi chętnymi do hazardu (w jednej z nich jest nawet małe kasyno). Jest tu też polecana i uznana gildia najemników "Kompania Północnych Pustkowi" do której ludzie z całego kraju zwracają się o pomoc a podejmą się oni każdej pracy. Plan Miasta Smocza Biel - Na północnym zachodzie Smoczego szczytu znajduje się jezioro, które pomimo chłodnego klimatu w większości nigdy nie jest zamarznięte. Dzieje się tak za sprawą gorących źródeł obecnych zarówno przy górskiej rzece z której woda spływa wodospadem jak i pod samym jeziorem. W okolicach jeziora można natrafić nawet na gejzery z gorącą wodą. Jest to idealne miejsce dla wielu stworzeń w tym dla Lazurowych Smoków. To właśnie nad tym jeziorem osiemset lat temu wzniesiono miasto, Smoczą Biel. Tak jak większość miast Smoczego Szczytu zbudowano je na planie pentagonu. Tutejsi ludzie czerpią jak mogą z dobrodziejstw jeziora i gorących źródeł. Pięciokątne mury z wieżami strażniczymi przerwane na jednym z rogów jeziorem posiadają mały port dzięki czemu leżąca obok karczma może serwować wspaniałe dania rybne, choć nie jest to jedyna karczma w mieście. Serce miasta stanowi oczywiście pałac, który obecnie jest siedzibą gildii łowców smoków "Łowców z Przestworzy" pozwolono im na to ze względu iż jako jedyni łowcy w kraju specjalizują się też w tresurze i dosiadaniu smoków a zatem potrzebują miejsca na przechowywanie swych pupilków. Na przeciw pałacu znajduje się ogromna świątynia Białego Smoka. Pomimo iż jeden z rogów miasta leży na jeziorze nie przeszkadzało to we wzniesieniu piątej wieży, w której osadzili się szamani wody. Plan Miasta Smocze Gniazdo - Smocze Gniazdo jest sercem Smoczego Szczytu, jego położenie zapewnia mu dostęp zarówno do lasów jak i równin oraz wzgórz. Mogło by się wydawać że stolica jest najbezpieczniejszym i najbardziej zadbanym miejscem w kraju. Prawda jest jednak taka że miasto to zostało do połowy zniszczone piętnaście lat temu i zbudowane na nowo. Wiele budowli i znaczna część murów odbiega nieco architekturą od starej części miasta. W centrum na sporym wzniesieniu znajduje się ogromny pałac, również w dużej części odnowiony, jest on siedzibą króla Smoczego Szczytu. Ze wzniesienia pałacowego prowadzi tylko jedna droga, do bogatej dzielnicy w której północnej części umieszczono ogromne koszary dla głównych oddziałów Smoczego Szczytu oraz elitarnego "Smoczego Legionu". W zachodniej dzielnicy w odnowionej części miasta znajduje się plac oraz dystrykt handlowy. Dalej w dzielnicy północno zachodniej mamy arenę na której regularnie odbywają się rozmaite widowiska. W dzielnicy południowej zaczyna się już stare miasto lecz na jego obrzeżach znajduje się nowo wzniesiona, wielka świątynia Płomiennego Smoka. W dzielnicy północno wschodniej znajduje się wspaniała gildia łowców smoków "Smoczy Claymore" gildii słynącej z wyrabiania niezwykłej broni. Z kolei w dzielnicy wschodniej w odnowionych ruinach dawnej świątyni znajduje się gildia magów bojowych, równie sławna co poprzednia za sprawą działań najemniczych. Plan Miasta Smocza Gwiazda - Pomimo położenia blisko gór tereny Smoczej Gwiazdy nie bywają tak często ośnieżone. Okoliczne równiny położone niedaleko granicy z Ośmiogrodem pełne są roślin i zwierząt charakterystycznych dla obydwu krajów. Samo miasto nie wyróżnia się zbytnio. Ma ono jednak charakter militarny. Położony w centrum pałac pełni rolę koszarów, jest tu też znacznie więcej wojsk niż w innych miastach co zapewnia doskonałą ochronę. Nie jest to jednak miasto policyjne, strażnicy są mili i nie wtrącają się zbytnio do spraw prywatnych. W północnej części miasta znajduje się ogromna świątynia Nocnego Smoka. Mamy tu też bogatą gildię szamanów ziemi odpowiadającą za zakłady druida i alchemika. Inną charakterystyczną rzeczą jest tutejsza damska gildia łowczyń smoków i magicznych szermierzy znanych jako "Wróżki". Plan Miasta Smocza Przystań - Smocza Przystań to najmniejsze z pośród czterech głównych miast Smoczego Szczytu, jest jednak ważne ze względu na dostęp do otwartych wód. Na wybrzeżach Smoczego Szczytu jest zimniej niż gdziekolwiek indziej w kraju, w dodatku częste i gęste mgły nie uprzyjemniają sprawy. Są jednak tacy dla których to zwykła codzienność. Ludzie ze Smoczej Przystani są niezwykle wytrzymali jeżeli chodzi o chłód, są nawet tacy którzy chodzą sobie "popływać". Jak łatwo się domyślić miasto posiada pokaźny port. Jego północna część jest zarezerwowana dla tutejszej gildii łowców smoków, którzy niejednokrotnie polują na smoki i inne bestie z otwartych wód oraz niezwykle liczne tutaj Białe Smoki. Nad bezpieczeństwem żeglarzy czuwa gildia zaklinaczy która na swą siedzibę wybrała starą latarnie morską (jedeną z najstarszych budowli w okolicy). Niedaleko od portu, na przeciw ruin pałacu znajduje się pokaźna świątynia Błękitnego Smoka. Miasto to ubarwia pokaźnych rozmiarów targ umieszczony wśród dzielnic mieszkalnych na południu miasta. Plan Miasta Wioski: Dova - Skromna wioska odbudowana po zniszczeniu przez smoki. Czerpie zyski z położonych na północy kopalni (głównie obsydianu i żelaza). Obecny sołtys Gienio stara się rozbudować nieco wioskę. Draco - Mała wioska rolnicza niedaleko granicy państwa. Otaczają ją ogromne pola pszenicy i rozmaitych warzyw. Elder - Wioska położona niedaleko smoczego rowu. Niewiele rzeczy tu rośnie, jednak ludzie są w stanie z tego przeżyć. Hoduje się tu też nieco owiec. Fus - Dobrze prosperująca wioska górnicza wręcz małe miasteczko. Stąd pochodzi większość surowców Smoczego Szczytu, w tym najbardziej tu pożądane srebro. Niestety tutejsza karczma nie posiada zbyt dobrych trunków. Znajduje się tu też mała świątynia poświęcona Rangortowi. Pastwisko - Niewielka osada skupiona wokół hodowli Mamutów Karłowatych. Uprawia się tu też nieco warzyw i owoców. W tawernie "Kieł Mamuta" stary pan Zdzisław udzieli ci informacji na temat dowolnej osoby o jaką go spytasz. Ryuuga - Zdecydowanie niepasująca do reszty kraju, położona w lesie wioska, która po powstaniu smoczego rowu została oddzielona od Kraju Wiśni. W większości utrzymuje się ze zbieractwa. Smocze Wybrzeże - Wiecznie zamglona osada portowa, utrzymująca się jedynie z rybołówstwa. Miejscja: thumb|left|900px|Mapa z ważniejszymi lokacjami Jama Cieni - Tajemnicza jama w której panuje kompletna ciemność. Nikt nie zbadał do końca co jest w jej wnętrzu. Posępne Wzgórze - Ogromne strome wzgórze. Według legendy zostało ono przeklęte przez smoczych kapłanów by więzić tam dusze niewiernych. Równiny Mgły - Rozległe równiny wiecznie przykryte mgłą. Smocza Dolina - Spora dolina do której nie docierają chłodne wiatry. Z racji dogodnych warunków wiele gatunków smoków zakłada tam gniazda. Smocza Kapliczka - Mała kapliczka Shinzoku ukryta w górach. Regularne miejsce pielgrzymek między innymi dla "Wyciszonych z Asshary". Historia Smocze Wieki: Pomimo niekorzystnych warunków tereny Smoczego Szczytu były jednymi z pierwszych na południowym kontynencie gdzie pojawili się ludzie. Około osiemset lat temu ludy północy zostają zjednoczone nakreślając pierwsze granice Smoczego Szczytu. Odbyło się to za sprawą niezwykłej istoty, którą był pewien potężny smok. Smok ten zwany "Bogiem Niebios" według opowieści wyglądał jak wielki wąż ze smoczą głową, bujną grzywą, i małymi kończynami. Władał on potężną magią i swą siłą uczynił ludzi swymi sługami. Dał im swą mądrość umożliwiając rozwój jednak w zamian zażądał by go czcić. Smok ten pomimo podłości i bezwzględności zasługiwał na szacunek, uronił bowiem ludziom tajemnic techniki, dał im dar magii i pokazał jak poskramiać inne smoki. By mieć większą kontrolę nad swym terytorium "Bóg Niebios" powołał spośród swych sług pięciu najwierniejszych magów. Obdarował ich jeszcze większą potęgą tworząc smoczych kapłanów mających głosić wiarę w Smocze Bóstwa i sprawować pieczę nad pięcioma głównymi osadami Smoczego Szczytu. Dzięki mocy kolejnych pokoleń kapłanów i własnemu sprytowi "Bóg Niebios" władał Smoczym Szczytem przez trzysta lat tworząc okres zwany "Smoczymi Wiekami". Przez długi czas mieszkańcy Smoczego Szczytu musieli mierzyć się z demonicznymi siłami nadciągającymi z gór. Podobno owa Horda Demonów działała na rozkaz jednego z pomniejszych Lordów Mazoku, nazywanego przez niektórych "Lodowym Wiekiem" (The Leser Lord, Ice Age). Podczas trzeciego stulecia swej władzy "Bóg Niebios" otrzymał wyzwanie ze strony plemion zamieszkujących zachodnie tereny. Legioniści z Whitehorse w towarzystwie kawalerii białych rumaków wkroczyli na jego tereny kilkukrotnie próbując zagrabić tereny na wschodzie Smoczego Szczytu. Siły nieprzyjaciela zostawały rozbijane raz za razem jednak "Bóg Niebios" obawiając się iż liczba jego nieprzyjaciół wzrośnie a piątka kapłanów może okazać się niewystarczająco silna uznał że należy powołać do życia nowych czempionów. W tym celu zebrał najwaleczniejszych ludzi ze swych ziem i kazał walczyć ze smokami w krwawym rytuale. Ci którzy przetrwali zyskali moc podobną do smoków stając się Smoczymi Zabójcami. Nikt kto zapuścił się wówczas na tereny Smoczego Szczytu nie wrócił żywy. W końcu jednak panowanie "Boga Niebios" dobiegło końca. Stało się to za sprawą tych których sam obdarował mocą. Smoczy kapłan ze Smoczej Czerni okazał się być nie wierny smoczemu władcy a moc którą otrzymał wykorzystywał do własnych eksperymentów. Został powstrzymany jednak jego największe dzieło zostało ukończone i zdołało się ukryć. Kilka lat później owy "twór" postanowił wyjść z ukrycia i obalić królestwo "Boga Niebios". Pokonał większość smoczych zabójców oraz trzech ówczesnych kapłanów, ci którzy przetrwali skryli się lub postanowili mu pomóc. W końcu smoczy władca osobiście stawia czoła swemu wrogowi. Wówczas zostaje rzucone najpotężniejsze zaklęcie jakie kiedykolwiek widział południowy kontynent. Dzięki mocy tego zaklęcia, niegdyś potężny "Bóg Niebios" zostaje powalony (według popularnej wersji historii zostaje on zabity lecz niektórzy twierdzą że przeżył i uciekł w góry). Zaklęcie to było tak potężne że spowodowało ogromne rozdarcie w ziemi tworząc smoczy rów. Nie wiadomo co się stało z bohaterem który uwolnił Smoczy Szczyt spod jarzma smoczych szponów jednak mieszkańcy byli mu wdzięczni za zakończenie tego rozdziału w historii ich kraju. Od tamtej pory co roku obchodzi się w Smoczym Gnieździe festiwal upadku "Boga Niebios". Wiek Postępu: Ostatnie Wydarzenia